1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly concerns an ergonomic typing support for shiftably supporting the wrists during typing. More particularly, it is concerned with a typing support having at least one, and more preferably two, independent wrist supports which are mounted to a frame for pivoting and most preferably translation during typing. The typing support is adapted to be combined with a keyboard and used with a mouse to provide an ergonomic typing station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typing on a keyboard can be a fatiguing task when conducted over an extended period. In the past, a typist was required to support his or her wrists by arm strength alone when typing at a typewriter. The emergence of the personal computer has made the use of a keyboard an everyday task for a much broader group of people. Typing is performed over an extended period with the result that some individuals may suffer from carpal tunnel syndrome attributed to repetitive tasks.
As a result, different approaches have been developed for supporting the typist""s hands while at the keyboard. Typically, such devices are a fixed pad or wrist support on which the typist can place the wrists adjacent the keyboard. However, such pads or supports are fixed in place relative to the keyboard, and do not follow the user""s hand motions during work. In addition, many typists may make keyboard entries from a standing or semi-standing, rather than a sitting position, and the use of conventional pads do not support the wrists in these positions. It is especially important that a support be simple, economical and easy to use with conventional keyboards such as computer keyboards. There has thus developed a need for a more ergonomic support which accommodates different users and different positions, as well as permitting support which shifts with the movement of the user""s wrists during typing.
These and other objects of the present invention have largely been met by the typing support with shiftable wrist support in accordance with the present invention. That is to say, the typing support hereof provides continuous wrist support while the user""s hands move to alternative keyboard positions. Moreover, it is simple and economical, requiring no external power sources, readily receives existing keyboards, and in preferred embodiments, may be adjusted for different heights and enables the wrist support to be shifted either rotationally or translationally, or alternatively fixed against translation.
Broadly speaking, the typing support of the present invention includes a frame which carries one and preferably a pair of wrist supports and mounting members which shiftably mounts the wrist supports to the frame. The mounting members enable the wrist supports to be pivoted relative to the frame, but in the preferred embodiment, the mounting structure also enables the wrist supports to translate relative to the frame, and most preferably to adjust the height of the wrist supports relative to the frame. To this end, the frame includes a track along which the wrist supports may move, the track being of sufficient length relative to the length of the keyboard to enable the user to position at least one of the wrist supports so that the user""s fingers reach all of the keys with one or the other hand without lifting a wrist from either of the supports. Moreover, the frame most preferably provides for adjustment of the inclination of the keyboard received thereon relative to the track, and may provide a hinged support member for holding a sheet behind the keyboard for easy viewing while typing.
The mounting members carry the wrist supports thereon. The mounting members are received by the track and guided therealong by one or a pair of guide rails. The support members may include a wheeled carriage, or alternatively a ball or other friction resistant members which follow along the track. A retainer may be provided to selectively hold the mounting members against translational movement relative to the track, such that a desired location for one hand of the typist can be maintained while the other hand is supported by the other wrist support as it moves along the track. The mounting members may accommodate vertical adjustment of the wrist supports relative to the track by, for example, an upright threaded stud coupled to the wrist support, whereby rotation of the wrist support adjusts the height of the wrist support.
These and other advantages will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.